Ninjago with One More Person!
by DragonHunterhappieness
Summary: I just added my oc into the world of Ninjago. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc. UNDERGOING SERIOUS EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first attempt at a Ninjago fanfic so be nice. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. I only own my OC.**

S01 E01: Rise of the Snakes

"Fire Strike!"

Sensei Wu looked up from his place beside the Spirit Smoke when the sounds of the ninja reached him. He turned his head towards the door.

"Oh, my gosh, isn't that the greatest move you've ever seen?" Kai said enthusiastically.

"Stop trying to do it yourself, we need to attack as a team!" Cole called.

Wu opened the door to the training arena, hoping to find them there, but to his surprise found no one. Still the sounds continued.

"Zane! Why are you wasting your special attack on me, you have to save it!" Jay wined, trying to sound helpful.

Wu slowly walked across the training arena to another door, knowing what he would find.

"Fantastic! I'm out of lives!" Jay huffed, totally engrossed in the video game.

"But the lesson lives on, and I am getting the hang of it!" Zane said, the hint of a smile in his voice.

The four ninja were currently, much to their Sensei's disappointment, playing a video game based off of, what else, themselves. Pizza littered the floor along with their Golden Weapons, which were tossed carelessly to the side.

"Okay, now!" Cole called. Wu crossed the room and unplugged the TV.

"Aw," the ninja moaned when they saw the TV cord in their Sensei's hands.

"What happened!" Jay asked, shocked.

"It took us three hours to get there!" Cole complained.

"Why would you do that! Why?" Jay demanded.

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he wont return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!" Wu said, eyeing his pupils sternly.

"But Sensei Wu, ever since he has been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace," Zane replied.

"Yeah, peace is boring," Jay complained. "There's no one to save, there's nothing to do."

"We can train tomorrow," Cole added.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," Sensei Wu said.

"Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case," Cole said, bringing a slice of pizza to his lips.

"No pizza for you!" Sensei Wu shouted angrily, kicking the pizza out of his hands. "In order to reach your full potential you must train!"

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane," Kai said, pumping his fist.

"Oh, you four have only scratched the surface of your full potential," Wu said, shaking his head in disappointment. "There are still so many secrets you've yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into the powers your Golden Weapons hold."

His gaze traveled around the ninja, all of them staring boredly around the room.

"You wanna talk secret powers, check this out," Cole then reached over with his Scythe of Quakes and used it to plug the TV back in. The game started up and the ninja continued to play it.

Sensei pulled his beard in frustration. "Don't worry Master," Zane said. "We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns."

As soon as he finished speaking Nya came running into the room. "Guys!" she called. "Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamonicai Village!"

This sent the ninja into a panic. Kai tried to get up but tripped over Jay, knocking the both to the ground. Zane got up and tried to shake the cord from his foot, but ended up tripping Cole and falling down himself. They all pulled on their hoods and picked up their Golden Weapons. Jay seemed to be having trouble so Nya handed him his Golden Weapon.

"Uh, uh, tha-thanks, uh, uh," Jay stuttered.

"Hurry!" Nya told him.

"Okay!" he called as he pulled up his hood and ran to join the others.

The ninja ran to the dragon keep. Zane however was going too fast and got hit in the head when the gate opened. Cole jumped onto his dragon, but dropped his Scythe. Jay went in for a flying leap, but missed and landed on his face. Sensei Wu shook his head.

"Um, can I help?" Nya asked as she watched Kai climb onto his dragon.

"Sorry sis," Kai replied. "Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the ninja." He then turned but found that he couldn't grab the reins. "Um, ah, a little help?" he asked sheepishly.

Nya grabbed the reins and handed them to her brother. They then took off into the bright blue sky.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" Nya asked as she walked up to Sensei.

"In time," he replied. "Maybe, long time, but in time."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jamonicai Village, a stranger appeared. She wore a smokey-grey ninja gi with a golden tree on her shoulder. Her golden eyes observed the pandemonium with suspicion. Everyone was running into their homes, shouting about some evil Lord returning. Her gaze hardened.

She forced her way through the crowd to the center of town. She looked around but, seeing nothing, decided to move on. Before she could, however, a loud crash from outside of town caught her attention. She ran towards it, careful to keep in the shadows. There she saw four brightly colored dragons and who she assumed to be their riders, all wearing matching colors. There was one red, one blue, one white, and one black. As she got closer, she could tell that they were bickering about something.

"Ha ha, my feet were down before yours!" the black one said to the one in white.

"You were all disillusioned. It was clearly me!" he retorted.

She then decided that she had had enough of this. She jumped down from the wall and turned to them.

"If you're here to protect the people, then I suggest we get going." The four ninja turned to her, their weapons in hand.

"Who are you?!" The red one growled.

"That is none of your concern," she said, waving him off. "What matters now is stopping the threat to this peaceful village."

"Woah, wait a minute..." the blue one started.

"We don't have a minute," she snapped at him. She felt her blood boil, and the presence she detested most threatened to take her over. _No! Not now! Deep breath, don't let her take control._

"Um, are you okay?" She shook her head and saw the ninja looking at her warily. She took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

The grey ninja lead the other to the center of town, where a huge shadow was reflected onto the mountain. They all readied their Golden Weapons while the grey one adopted a fighting stance. Evil laughter filled the air.

"Stay sharp fellas," Kai said to the others. "Whatever happens, never let your guard down."

A young boy walked around the corner. "It is I, Lloyd Garmdon!" The ninja lowered their weapons, confused. "I demand all the candy in town, or else!"

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay asked. "I thought we were gonna face _Lord_ Garmadon."

"It's his son," Cole clarified. Jay groaned. "Looks like he escaped his Boarding School for Bad Boys again. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already!"

They started walking towards the kid on the fountain. "Uh, uh, gimmie your candy, or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!"

The crowd that had gathered started to yell at him. The ninja started to walk up when Jay noticed something. "Hey guys, where did that grey ninja go?"

They all stopped and looked around. "I don't know. He was right here a minute ago," Kai said while he searched.

"Oh well. One crisis at a time guys," Cole reminded them as he headed back towards the fountain. Lloyd, who was still standing on the fountain, took out a can. He opened it, causing rubber snakes to fly out. The villagers then had enough, tossing all sorts of veggies at him.

"Wait, I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables! Agh!" Lloyd was knocked from the fountain in a wave of veggies.

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people," Kai remarked, picking up one of the rubber snakes.

"The Serpentine are real, Kai," Zane said. "They are not something to joke about."

"Serpentine, real?" Kai didn't seem convinced. "Huh, we're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly _locked_ underground?"

Jay looked nervous. "Uhh, sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes, and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge on those who put them there!"

"It was an old wives tale, to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong," Kai said. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one has ever found one of their tombs?"

"Well that's because you'd be a fool to look for one," Cole answered. "If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes, rubber or not!" The ninja walked up to the fountain and pulled Lloyd off. "Don't worry folks! We'll take care of this, nothing to see here!"

They started to walk off with Lloyd in tow. He wasn't very happy about it. "You'll bow down to me, or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two!"

"What are we supposed to do? Spank 'im?" Kai asked.

"Two and a half!" Lloyd warned.

The ninja then proceeded to hang him off of a house. He was kicking and screaming insults at the ninja as they stood under him. "You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words! You'll pay for this!"

Below him the crowd laughed along with the ninja. Zane then took off his hood and bought some candy from a street vendor. He then passed it out to his friends, who had also taken off their hoods.

"Next time, try paying for your candy," Cole suggested.

"Crime doesn't pay, muchacho. You can take that to the bank," Kai said.

Jay began to eat his candy slowly in front of Lloyd. "Mmm, cotton candy!"

Lloyd screamed in frustration before he slumped over, defeated.

* * *

The ninja walked back to their dragons, the 'threat' being taken care of. Kai adjusted the saddle bag on his dragon, then jumped on. Before he settled, however, a scroll fell out of the bag. Zane picked it up and handed it to him as he jumped off his dragon.

"Huh, I don't remember putting this here," Kai remarked.

"That's Sensei's bag," Zane told him. "You must have accidentally took it in the rush."

Kai opened it up as Jay walked over. "What is it?"

"It's a scroll, windbag," Kai said sarcastically.

"I _know_ it's a scroll," Jay said defensively. "But what does it say, it's written in chicken-scratch."

"Not chicken-scratch," Zane pointed out. "The ancient language of our ancestors."

"Uh, can you read it?" Kai asked.

"Well, I can try. This symbol, means prophecy," Zane said as he pointed it out on the scroll.

"Prophecy?" Jay asked, looking confused.

"It means it tells the future," Kai explained.

"Course, haha, I knew that."

"One ninja, will rise above the others, and become the green ninja," Zane translated. "The ninja destined, to defeat the dark Lord!"

"Ooh, look, a picture!" Jay interrupted. Sure enough, a picture displaying the four ninja was painted. In the center there were two ninja, one in green and one in purple.

"Dark Lord? Hold on. You think they mean Lord Garmadon?" Someone asked.

"Wait a minute, is that us?" Kai asked disbelievingly. "But who's the ninja in purple?"

"I was getting to that," Zane said. "There will be another, who will rise to his aid, and she will become, the purple ninja. The one who will help him, fight in his battles."

"Hold on, she?" Jay asked. "But there isn't a girl ninja. All of us are guys."

"Well there has got to be someone. But besides that, is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai said, ignoring the stuff about the purple ninja.

"Uh, like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay said smugly.

"Huh, isn't it obvious _I'm_ gonna be the green ninja?" Kai scoffed.

"It's more obvious that you're the purple ninja!" Jay snapped. "Besides, the color green obviously suits _me_!"

"Technically I am the best," Zane added.

"Everyone stop it!" Cole said, jumping in front of them. "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reasons. Come on. Let's head back home. We have training to do." The ninja started mounting their dragons.

"It's about time I added some more _finesse_ to my routine," Jay remarked, jumping onto his ride.

"Well I could use some exercise," Zane said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I've gotta work on some new moves," Cole added.

The three of them took off, leaving Kai alone. "Hm, could _I_ be the green ninja?" He wondered aloud before taking off to catch up with the others.

* * *

In Jumanicai Village, the grey ninja appeared again. She forced her way through the crowd that was still laughing at poor Lloyd. She got to the center and turned her anger to the people.

"Have none of you got any decency?! He's learned his lesson, now let him down!"

"Did you hear what he did?" Someone yelled at her. "The kid deserves to stay up there! Leave him!"

"Fine!" she growled. "Then I shall do it myself!" Skillfully she leaped onto the house that Lloyd was hanging from and freed him, pulling him with her onto the roof so that he wouldn't fall to the ground below.

"T-thanks!" he gasped.

"You're welcome," she replied curtly. "Now let's get out of here."

The two of them made their way to the ground outside of the Village. The ninja turned to Lloyd. "That was a mean trick, what you did. Scaring people and using someone else's identity. I hope you really have learned your lesson."

"I have," he squeaked. "Thanks again, for letting me down."

"No one else was going to do it," she replied. "Where are you going to go?"

"Oh, uh... that way! Yeah! My home's just over there."

"Well, let me walk you. It's not safe for you to be on your own, Lloyd. There are dangers out here not even I can combat."

"Uh, okay," The two of them started walking. After a while Lloyd broke the silence. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I just thought that since you know my name I should know yours. What is it?"

"Oh, well, my name's Michaela."

"You're a girl?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no! Of course not."

They continued walking in silence. Again, Lloyd broke it. "Can I see your face?"

"I guess so." She took off her mask and Lloyd's breath caught at the sight. Her chest length light blond hair fell down her shoulders like rivers. There was a purple stripe down the right side of her hair that stood out against her pale features.

"Oh. U-uh... wow, um... you're very pretty," Lloyd stuttered.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I've heard that."

"Why? It's true."

She smiled at his comment. "I don't stay around a lot of people very often. I prefer to live alone."

"Well, you shouldn't."

They kept walking, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Michaela stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"I can go no further," she said. "Stay safe Lloyd, it's dangerous and looks like it might snow soon. I hope to see you again."

"Yeah, me too."

She smiled again, then turned back and ran into the woods. Lloyd watched her leave until she was gone from sight. He then continued on his own. The snow came just like Michaela said. Lloyd became angry and kicked a rock in front of him.

"Stupid ninja! Well, except for Michaela," he muttered. "I'll show them who they're dealing with."

He continued kicking the rock until a metallic sound came from where it hit the snow.

"Hey, what is..." Lloyd muttered as he worked to clear the snow. However, when he looked up, he saw an intricately carved metal platform. He looked beside him and, seeing a carved snake, decided to push it. Suddenly, the platform split in half, a greenish mist coming from the opening. It kept getting wider and wider until Lloyd lost his footing and slipped into the crevasse below.

He smashed into the ice at the bottom and slid deeper into the cave. He stood up and began to look around.

"You are out of your mind to venture ssso far away from home, little one," a rough voice said to Lloyd. He turned sharply to see a blue snake with red swirling eyes and a yellow, black, and white pattern on its skin coming slowly towards him. The snake held in its hands a golden staff embedded with a blue jewel-like feature. He began to back up, frantically searching for a way out. "Look into my eyesssss," it hissed. "Give up your mind. I will control you."

Lloyd almost glanced at its huge, red, swirling eyes, but at the last second he ducked, shielding his face from the snakes piercing glare.

What he didn't see was that behind him a reflective piece of ice sat. When he ducked, the snake had become hypnotized. Lloyd looked up and, seeing the snake like this, smirked evilly. "No. _I_ will control _you_ from now on."

"What shall you have usss do, massster?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Us?" Lloyd asked. He looked around, only to find many other blue snakes, some with arms and legs, some just normal snakes, all hissing evilly. "My own army of snakes!" he shouted. "Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

The ninja had just finished putting their dragons back in their stables and were currently meeting just outside of them.

"So then we all agree," Jay was saying. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the green ninja, and the issue will not rest until it is decided."

They all started heading up the path to the monastery. "May I suggest a tournament?" Zane asked. "Last ninja standing is the best."

"And will be declared the green ninja!" Kai added. "I love it!"

The four of them reached the door and Jay opened it. Inside they saw Nya working hard on the training course. She was close to completing it when one of the axes knocked her to the ground.

"Do you think she's the purple ninja?" Jay whispered to the others as they walked over to her.

"I don't think so," Kai said. "She's not a ninja."

Jay pulled his hood off his face. "H-hey Nya. Closer to breaking your brothers speed record?"

"I'm getting there," she said as he helped her up. "Oh, heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

"Yeah," Kai answered. "Uh, but we're gonna need this space. Sorry sis."

Cole opened one of the cupboards and took out a helmet with blue padding, which he threw at Jay. "Two matches, then the winners of each face off for the title. Armor's for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do," he said, holding up his scythe as an example.

Kai put on his armor. "Hey Nya! Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with 'em?"

"No thanks," she declined. "I think I'll just visit Jumonicai Village. Knock yourselves out."

"Alright," Cole announced. "First up, Kai verses Jay." The two of them bowed to each other and readied their weapons. "Ninja-GO!"

The two charged so quickly that they almost knocked Cole off his feet. Jay began to charge up his nunchucks but ended up shocking himself instead. Kai jumped over Jay's head and swung his sword at him only to have Jay block his swing. Jay took a few swipes at Kai but he blocked them too. Kai then went up a post and ran around the roof of the monastery, still blocking Jay's attacks. Once he got down Jay leaped back, charging his weapon to attack again. Before he had a chance to , however, Kai was able to use his Golden Weapon to stop him, ending the fight. He looked down in surprise, then looked at Jay, smirking.

"Next up, Cole verses Zane." Kai was announcing this one since Jay was still sulking from loosing their fight. The white and black ninja bowed to each other. "Ninja-GO!"

The two ninja brought out their weapons, each making a great show of wielding them. Cole took a swipe at Zane with his scythe but only succeeded in destroying part of the training course. Zane landed in front of him and Cole charged, Zane frantically blocking the attacks. When he couldn't take it anymore he jumped behind Cole and took out a shuriken. He threw it but missed, Cole putting his foot on it. What Cole didn't see though was the ice that started to form under him. when he did notice it was too late. Zane threw his shurikens at Cole, but he was able to block them every time. Cole was then able to trip Zane with his scythe, defeating him.

"For the prize and the title of best ninja blah blah ninja-go," Jay announced from the sidelines with Zane.

Kai and Cole's weapons clashed, sending sparks into the air. Cole jumped backward and landed a safe distance from Kai, then used the power of the Scythe of Quakes to knock him up against some training equipment. Jay and Zane cheered him on. "Yes!" he called. Kai's anger got the better of him. He growled and tried to use his spinjitzu.

"I-It's to... h-hot!" he panicked; the Sword of Fire seemed to have a mind of its own.

"It's burning!"

"Fire!"

Kai tried one more time to do spinjitzu, sparks flying everywhere. When he stopped he dropped the sword. A line of fire came from it, making a circle around Kai and just burning everything else. The ninja started to panic, jumping over the flames to help Kai. Sensei Wu came out and walked through the fire, picking up the Shurikens of Ice. He threw them into the air and folded his hands together. As if by magic, the shurikens followed him, creating snowfall and proceeded to put out the flames, including the ones on Jay. Once they returned to Wu he glared at his pupils. "What were you thinking!"

"Uh, we were tryin' ta figure out who was the green ninja," Jay answered. Zane, who was beside him, smacked him from behind. "Ow! Uh, heh, did I say _green_ ninja? No,sorry, hm, what I, what I said was _lean!_ Ah..."

"You were not supposed to see this," Wu said.

"But Sensei, we wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one?" Kai asked as the others gathered around.

"Don't forget the mysterious purple ninja as well," Zane added.

"None of you are the chosen one! If you don't unlock your full potential. As for the purple one, I already have an idea on who it might be," Wu replied as he walked back to the door.

"But my sword. I-It was so bright!" Kai protested. "Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning," Sensei answered. "The road is long and winding but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the green ninja. When the time is right, you will find the purple ninja. But be warned, for this might just come at a price."

* * *

Back in Jumonicai Village Nya was checking out the various fruit stands around the village. Suddenly screams echoed around the village from the frightened people. "What now?" she wondered out loud. She looked around for any danger when she saw Lloyd coming out of a shop, a wheelbarrow of candy in front of him.

"Take the candy! Take it alllll! Mwahahahaha!" he cried. Nya couldn't beleive her eyes when from behind Lloyd a group of blue, walking snakes with swirling red eyes appeared. The snakes rattled their tails and glared at the townsfolk, hypnotizing them into doing their bidding. Nya wasn't sure what to do until a ninja in grey with golden eyes grabbed her hand and yanked her into an allyway.

"What are you... mph!" Nya tried to ask until the stranger put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" the stranger hissed. "Do you want to get spotted?" She shook her head. Beside them they heard two snakes fighting about something. It was the general, the one with the staff, and another snake.

"Thisss makesss no sssence, general," the one said. "Raiding an entire town, for sssweetsssss?!"

"You will do asss I command, because _I_ hold the ssstaff," the general growled.

After they left Nya turned to the ninja. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Then maybe you could help me rid the town of these vermin," the ninja suggested. "I can't do it on my own."

"Sure. Oh, I'm Nya. Who are you?"

"I'm... Mica."

* * *

The ninja were busy training with their Golden Weapons while their Sensei meditated with the spirit smoke. He opened his eyes as he saw what happened in Jumonicai Village. He rushed out to warn the ninja. "The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jumonicai Village is in danger!"

"Calm down Sensei, we were just there. It was some kid who says he's-" Cole was cut off by Wu.

"The spirit smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released!"

"Nya's there right now!" Kai realized.

"Nya?!" Jay asked, coming to his senses.

The ninja rushed down to their dragons, mounting them this time without any trouble. "Stay close, stay together," Kai ordered.

"Would we do it any other way?" Cole asked playfully.

* * *

The villagers were running as fast as they could away from the snakes that terrorized their town. Lloyd wheeled his candy stash to the fountain in the middle of town, his whole body shaking. "Oh, ah, ha, I'm never coming down from this sugar high! Whehooo!" The ninja jumped in front of him, disturbing his moment of victory.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," Cole interrupted.

"But it's already past your bedtime," Jay finished.

"Get them!" Lloyd called out to the snakes. The general began to shake his tail, summoning the villagers to his aid.

"Ssseize them!" he called, pointing to the ninja.

"The Serpentine? Their real?!" Kai asked in disbelief.

The ninja got ready to fight, the Serpentine in front of them and the villagers behind. "It's not oly them we have to worry about," Cole said, nodding at the villagers. "The whole village has been hypnotized!"

Jay began to charge up his Nunchucks of Lightning when Zane stopped him. "No, our weapons are too unstable! We could do more harm than good!"

"I guess that leaves us with RUN!" Jay shouted as the ninja jumped over the snakes heads and onto the rooftops. They all met up outside of town. They all started to catch their breath when Nya and the grey ninja jumped off of the roofs.

"Nya?" Kai asked.

"You're okay!" Jay said, relief thick in his voice. "What's he doing here?" he asked, gesturing to the grey ninja.

"This is Mica, he helped me get away," Nya explained. "But there's no time! They've hypnotized everyone in town."

"Mind control," Jay gasped. "How is this possible?"

"They are the Hypnobri, one of the five snake tribes," Mica explained. "Their specialty is mind control. When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you."

"Well what are we supposed to do?!" Jay asked, starting to panic. "We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha, perfect!"

"The snake with the staff is their general," Nya told them. "He's the one in charge."

"If we can get the staff from him it holds the anti-venom. If we get that we can save everyone," Mica finished.

"Look guys," Kai started. "Forget about the whole 'green ninja' thing. Let's make Sensei proud. the four of us. We're a team."

"Now you're talking!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh, and you two can be our honorary members," Jay said to Nya and Mica.

"Gee, thanks," Nya said sarcastically while Mica rolled his eyes.

The six of them traveled across the rooftops so they wouldn't be spotted by the snakes or villagers. Kai then jumped down only to have some come up behind him. "You wanna play," he asked them. "Then how 'bout a little spinjitzu! Ninja-GO!" He started up his spinjitzu, but because of the ice and how out of shape he was he ended up crashing into the wall of a house nearby. Slipping on a banana peel doesn't make things any better either.

"Ookay, we're really outta shape," Jay commented from the rooftops.

Kai then got up and proceeded to knock out two snakes that were approaching him from behind.

"Ha, consider this a warning ninja! Mwahahahahaha!" Lloyd exclaimed as he ran off with the candy wagon. Zane came up behind him with his shurikens and threw them in front of him, stopping the wagon from going forward.

"Ninja-GO!" Zane called as he spinjitzued over to Lloyd.

"My candy!"

"Sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," Zane said, finally making sense of their Sensei's cryptic words. "We should have dealt with you the first time around."

"Retreat!" Lloyd cried out.

"Retreat!" The Serpentine leader repeated. This sent the snakes into a frenzy as the tried to get away. Cole jumped up and kicked the leader in the face, causing him to drop the staff.

"Go ahead, give me a reason," he dared the snake. He marched up to it and it took one look at him and slithered away in fear. He picked it up to examen it, but when he looked up he found himself looking into the eyes of a snake.

"Look into my eyesssss," it hissed, rattling its tail. Its eyes seemed to swirl as he looked closer. "I will control you."

"You... control..." he muttered, becoming hypnotized by the reptile.

"Look out!" a voice cried, breaking the trance he was in. The snake reached for him, seeing that he was distracted, but out of nowhere Mica jumped up and kicked him in the face. "You have the anti-venom!" she called to him when he turned away.

"Uh," he shook himself, as if just realizing what happened. "By golly you're right!"

"Quick, the fountain!"

"Good idea!" He ran up to the top of the fountain and stuck the staff in the top. Instantly a grey-blue mist flowed through the water, freeing the villagers from their trance.

The ninja walked up to their Sensei, who must have followed them there. "We're sorry, Sensei," Kai said, apologizing for all of them. "If we had dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would've been necessary."

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned," Wu replied. "Hm, a great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

"Then we will train, and be ready for the Serpentine," Zane said, his voice full of confidence.

"It may not be Lord Garmadon," Cole added. "But that doesn't mean we won't bring our a-game."

"Help us train," Kai said. "Help us realize our potential."

"Yeah," Jay continued. "Teach us the secrets behind the Weapons of Spinjitzu."

"Hm," Sensei mused. "There is much to teach. We must return to the monastery."

"Oh, Sensei, there is someone we want you to meet," Nya said. She turned to where Mica had been, but he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Ah, not again," Kai huffed.

"Don't worry, Kai," Wu said. "I don't think this is the last you've seen of our 'mysterious ninja'."

* * *

The snakes had regrouped to there ice-tomb. Lloyd was on a sugar crash and was moaning in the corner. "C-candy... I need... candy."

"The boy ssset usss free," Skalidor hissed to his second in command.

"He isss a child, he isss not one of usssss!" he protested, trying to reason with his general.

"I may not have the ssstaff, but I am ssstill your General. Ssstand down!" Skales turned and walked away, dejected.

"You coward," another snake said to Skales. "We all know he isss under Lloyd'sss ssspell. You are sssecond in command, and ssstill you do nothing!"

"Now wasss not the time," Skales replied, oddly calm. "I ssstill hold the key to dessstroy the ninja, and when I do that, everyone will sssee it isss _I_ who ssshould be in control." His vision changed, and soon Skales could see everything that the ninja were doing, through the eyes of Cole.

 **There you go! Sorry that my oc wasn't in here much, she will be more involved in chapters to come. Updates will be _really, really_ slow, I'm already super busy at home. I hope you liked it. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in my writing, I'm still quite new to this. Enjoy!**

 **The Titan's Shadow: I thank you for your advice. I only put the disclaimer in because I am taking my writing directly from the show itself, so this makes it very similar. As for the spelling errors, I was in a bit of a rush to complete, but I will try harder to make it grammatically correct.**

 **I also want to thank KitKatTheCrazyFangirl, Breeze015, and NinjagoGeek4EVER for your reviews and suggestions. These mean a lot and always encourage me to keep writing.**

"My turn! Uh, it's my turn!"

"Oh you want some more? Take this!"

Sensei Wu opened his eyes as once again he was disturbed from his meditation with the spirit smoke.

"Yeah, how 'bout a little of this!"

Wu got up and walked towards a display stand. On it sat an intricately carved flute, which he took and placed inside a low cupboard.

"Monkey-paw, to the head!"

"Ninja-roll!"

Sensei opened a door, already knowing what he'd find. To his surprise, however, the gaming room was empty.

"Dragon punch!"

He opened another door, the door to the training arena, and saw all of the ninja hard at work. Jay was working with his nunchucks, using them to deflect the arrows being shot at him. Cole was kicking down the training dummies that were spinning around. "Ninja-GO!" Kai shouted as he practiced his spinjitzu. Zane was sitting in the middle of it all, seemingly at peace. Then his head shot up.

"Hey!" Jay protested when Zane jumped in front of him, breaking his concentration. "Huh?"

"Hey!" Cole shouted when Zane took his scythe and used it on the training dummies. "What?"

"Ninja-GO!" Zane called, using his spinjitzu to freeze the entire arena, causing Kai to slip.

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us," Kai grumbled to the others.

"Correction, this roof isn't big enough, for _him,"_ Cole muttered.

"It's like he's in his own world," Jay added. "I bet he can't even hear us!" he spoke up, looking over at Zane. Zane ignored them and continued throwing his shurikens and practicing moves.

"Sensei, Zane's... weird," Kai said as Sensei Wu approached the three ninja.

"What is weird, someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?" Wu replied.

"No Sensei, he's _weird_ weird," Cole argued, shaking his head.

* * *

Cole had been in the washroom reading a newspaper when Zane came in and started to comb his hair.

"Do you mind?!" Cole shouted in annoyance and disbelieve.

* * *

Nya, Jay, and Zane were watching a movie together, and one of the sad parts had just come up. Nya and Jay were trying hard not to cry when Zane burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

* * *

Kai had gotten up in the middle of the night and went to the fridge for a snack. Instead, there was nothing in the fridge except a block of cheese and a note from Zane that read: _I'm sorry, I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?_

* * *

The three ninja glared at Zane as he continued to train and bowed to a training dummy, making it hit him in the head.

"We like the guy, he's really smart, he's just... uh, a little off sometimes," Kai clarified.

"Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different. I should know," Wu told his students, a far off look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, slowly ascending the steps of the monastery, the mailman groaned as he looked up the long, winding stairway to his destination. Once he got there he rung the doorbell, jumping at the sound.

Inside the monastery the ninja turned to the door. "Mail!" the three of them shouted, running forward while Zane stayed on the training equipment.

"Huh, let's see," the mailman began, reaching into his bag. "A letter from Jay's parents-" a blue arm reached out and grabbed the letter, "- Kai has a fan letter-" a red arm reached out this time, "- oh, something from Cole's father," he reached out a took the letter.

"What, no package," Cole asked in disbelieve. "I'm expecting something from _Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond._ "

"Hm, no nothing from... ah... aha, here it is!" the mailman said pulling out a brown package from his mailbag.

"Ha, Rocky's gonna love this!" he exclaimed, rushing off to the dragon pens.

Jay and Kai were opening their letters when Zane slowly walked by. "Hey, Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents?" Jay asked.

"I, don't remember my parents," Zane replied. "I've been an orphan all of my life."

Jay and Kai looked at each other with a confused look. "You mean you've never had a home?" Kai asked. Zane just shook his head.

"The monastery is your home now," Sensei Wu said in an attempt to comfort him, but he just turned and walked into the monastery.

* * *

Cole was in his dragon's pen and opened the package. "Liver 'n Toads Rocky, your favorite!" The dragon panted excitedly as Cole tossed it to him "Mm, hm!"

Somewhere in the forest, two snakes sat in an intricate tree fort watching the scene before them swirl away. "I can't believe you hypnotized one of the ninja!" a snakes hissed to Skales. "Doesss the general know?"

"Courssse not!" Scales hissed back. "He'sss been put under the control of Lloyd, and I plan to ussse it for my bessst intressst."

From around the corner General Slithraa slithered and came up to Skales. "Everyone worksss while you two ssslack!" he hissed angrily. "Asss my sssecond in command, I expect more from you Ssscalesssss!"

"Yesss general," Scales said, bowing slightly as the general slithered away. "General, you know I am mossst loyal to you," he interrupted, "but I mussst question thisss childish agenda. The ninja have ssstolen our ssstaff, yet you inssstruct your army to make thisss, playhoussse for Lloyd?" The general looked thoughtful, as if he was considering this idea. "Sssnakesss don't belong in treesssss!"

"You know better than to quessstion my judgement Ssscalesss," the general growled at him. "I'll pretend you didn't asssk!"

"Hey!" The two snakes turned to see Lloyd on the elevator. "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trapdoor. I want more booby traps!"

"Asss you wish, young Garmadon," Slithraa bowed, waving to Skales to get the job done.

"Asss you wish, general," Skales bowed, looking at his general with a mix of anger and loathing. What none of them saw though was that a grey figure had seen the entire exchange.

* * *

The ninja were all gathered around the table waiting for Zane to bring out dinner. "Mm, oh I love it when it's Zane's night to cook!" Jay exclaimed.

"Hey! I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night," Cole protested from across the table.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut," Kai explained. "You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?"

Jay crossed his arms. "Yeah, please don't make that again."

"Dinner is served," Zane announced, but when the ninja looked up at him they all burst out laughing. There was Zane, standing there all proud, with a pink, laced, spotted apron. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking confused.

"Zane!" Nya exclaimed. "Y-you're wearing a- wha- even _I_ wouldn't wear that!"

"You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" he asked, walking around to the other side of the table.

"Haha," Kai laughed. "No, we laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor," Zane replied, the hurt starting to come out in his voice.

"Well, how 'bout, this!" Cole said, picking up a plate of prawns and smashing them into Kai's face. Again everyone burst out laughing except for Zane. "How could you not find that fun-" he was interrupted when Sensei Wu came up behind him and dumped a bowl of food on his head.

"Now, you are brothers," Sensei chuckled, placing a hand on Zane and Cole's shoulders. Everyone started laughing again and started chucking food back and forth as a food fight commenced. Zane just stood there.

After a while Zane left the room and went to throw out the trash. He took off the apron and glared at the night sky, as though blaming it for his troubles.

 _Kraa, kraa!_ Zane looked up into a tree. There, on a branch, sat a falcon, and it seemed to be watching him. Zane tilted his head to the side and was surprised to see it do the exact same thing. He shook his head, it did the same. Zane smiled and began to make a flapping motion with his arms, moving his feet from side to side. When the falcon copied him, he smiled, impressed. The falcon took off into the sky as if it wanted Zane to follow him. He glanced back into the monastery and could hear the other ninja still laughing and having fun. He turned back to the falcon and began to run after it.

It lead him through the forest, stopping occasionally to make sure Zane was still following him. When it eventually stopped Zane's jaw dropped at what he was seeing. The falcon had lead him to a small, grass-covered clearing. In the center of it sat a huge stone dragon. It looked like their dragons, but it was sleeker and bigger; almost twice the size. What really caught Zane's eye, however, was the golden necklace that was trapped in its grey jaws.

 _Kraa!_ Zane looked up and saw that the falcon was waving to him, as if telling him to go get the others. "Thank-you, my mysterious friend," he said to the falcon.

* * *

The next day Zane lead the others through the forest. He stopped and looked around to confirm that he was on the right path.

"I don't even think Zane knows where he's going!" Kai panted to the others. They ran up to Zane. "Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon the Necklace of Life, the supposed weapon of the Purple Ninja?"

"I, followed a bird," Zane replied.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked, sounding skeptical.

"Because it danced," he said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, okay, was it a cuckoo bird?" Jay asked, laughing along with Kai and Cole.

"Of course not," Zane said once they stopped. "Everyone knows coo coo birds are not indigenous to these forests."

He kept running and the three looked at each other and shrugged before heading off after Zane. Once they made it to the clearing they all stopped and stared. The dragon looked less menacing and more majestic in the daylight and the necklace glittered in the sun. Finally Cole spoke. "Holy canoli, frosty was right!"

"So, what now?" Kai asked. "I mean, do we just walk up and take it?"

"It looks like the teeth of the dragon are keeping the necklace in place," Jay said as he approached the dragon. "So, to get it out, you just have to break the teeth." He was about to smash his fist into the stone statue when he was suddenly flung backwards. The ninja looked over to see what had hit him and there, in a threatening stance, was the mysterious grey ninja.

"You!" Cole shouted, drawing his scythe. "What are you doing here?!"

"None of your business," he snapped back. "However, you tried to take the Necklace of Life, and for that you all must be destroyed." His eyes, which were originally an unusual gold color, were now a swirl of dark purple, black, and gold.

The rest of the ninja got out their weapons and Jay stood up. "He doesn't appear to have any weapons," Zane observed as they slowly circled him. "This should give us the upper hand."

The ninja attacked, Zane aiming to freeze the grey ninja to the ground while Jay charged his nunchucks. Unfortunately, the grey ninja jumped out of the way and landed behind Cole, causing Zane to freeze Jay and Jay's charged-up nunchucks to send a lightning bolt into the sky. "Power over yourself can cause you to become more powerful than weapons, Master of Ice," the grey one hissed.

Cole spun on him and attempted to take him by surprise, but he moved faster then anyone could see and caught the scythe in his hands. "Weak," he spat at Cole. "Let's toughen you up some, hmm?" He then swept his leg under Cole, making him trip. In the same movement he jumped over him and kicked Zane in the chest, making him fall down, too.

Kai backed up as the ninja approached. "I thought you ninja were supposed to be strong. You have no idea how disappointed I am."

"I've always hated being a disappointment," Kai growled. "Ninja-GO!" Kai began to use his spinjitzu and the grey ninja hesitated. Seeing his enemy distracted, Kai then caused sparks to fly everywhere, particularly on the still-frozen Jay. With the grey ninja's attention still on Kai, it didn't take much for Jay to knock him to the ground.

"Now let's see who you really are," Jay said as he went to pull of his hood.

"No!" the ninja shouted and was able to squirm away from him and back on his feet. Cole was sneaking up behind him and grabbed the hood off.

Long blond hair with a purple stripe tumbled out and down the ninja's shoulders, leaving the others with their mouths hanging open. "You're a... a girl!" Kai exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I am! Oh, what's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she spun around and kicked Cole in the face, making him fall again. The others snapped out of their trance and went to help him, only to get foiled by the grey ninja. It seemed hopeless. "This should teach you not to mess with power beyond what you can control!" she growled.

Kai slowly got up and saw that the ninja had her back to him and was relentlessly beating the others. This made his blood boil. He got up and took a running leap at her, making her fly through the air and land on the ground with an audible crack. "How's that for uncontrolled power," he muttered, making his way to the others.

They all seemed alright, aside from a few bruises. "Thanks Kai," Jay said. "I don't know how much longer we could've held on."

"Well, we're fine now," Cole said. "But what do we do with her?" They all started to make their way towards the grey ninja when a blinding light filled the clearing, making them all cover their eyes. When they looked up, she was gone.

"She seems to have disappeared again," Zane remarked.

"Aw, come on! What's it gonna take!?" Jay yelled in frustration.

"Uh, guys," Cole whisper-shouted to the others. "You might wanna see this."

They all turned around to see that the dragon statue had come to life. Its head, wings, and body shimmered, constantly switching between green and purple. Its underbelly was the same, instead switching between silver and gold. Its eyes seemed surprised and happy, the golden orbs raking over the ninja.

"O-okay," Kai whispered. "No sudden moves."

It looked at the ninja, its eyes studying each one until it came to Kai. Its eyes narrowed as it looked into his eyes. He seemed to be rooted to the spot, not taking his gaze from its. "Kai!" The others called, desperately trying to wake him from his trance.

* * *

Kai stood there, trying to move but he couldn't. He felt a presence fill his mind, weaving through his memories, slowly touching and observing each one. Whenever it found a certain one it would look at it, and that made Kai see it too. He saw him and his sister when they were young, he saw the day his parents left, he saw the day Sensei Wu fond him and the skeletons took Nya, and he saw the day he became the fire ninja and met the others.

Finally the presence stopped and he heard a female voice fill his head. _Kai. Elemental Master of Fire._ The dragon slowly walked up to him and gently placed the Necklace of Life in his now outstretched hand. _You have proven yourself worthy of its power. Never let it out of your sight until the chosen one appears._

Kai nodded. "I-I will." The others looked at him strangely.

"Kai, who are you talking to," Jay asked.

The dragon looked up at the others and lowered its wing. _Tell the others to climb on,_ the voice ordered. _You will sit in the front._

Kai turned to the others. "Get on the dragon."

"What!" Cole shouted. "Are you insane!?"

"Just trust me on this," Kai pleaded as he slipped the necklace around his neck.

The ninja warily mounted the dragon and once everyone was settled it took off into the sky. "Kai, can you explain who you were talking to?" Zane asked.

"I think it was the dragon," Kai said. "It just ordered me to-"

 _I have a name you know,_ the voice growled at him and the dragon tensed up.

"Woah, Kai what did it say this time?" Jay asked, feeling how tense it was beneath him.

"It, uh, said that it has a name," Kai replied.

"Well then, what is it?" Cole asked impatiently.

 _Michaela,_ it answered, humming softly.

"I'm guessing it replied," Zane remarked.

"Yeah, her name is Michaela," Kai said.

 _Kai, listen up,_ the voice started urgently. _We are about to approach the fortress of Lloyd and the Hypnobri. You must destroy them before they get a solid foothold in Ninjago. I will help as much as I can._

"Kai, what's going on?" the others asked. Kai relayed what Michaela had said just as the tree fort came into sight.

"Oh man, that's one awesome tree fort!" Jay exclaimed.

"It seems to be supported by those three ropes," Cole explained. "If we cut them, the whole place will fall apart like a house of cards."

"But why would one build a house of cards?" Zane asked. "Such construction would be careless."

The others rolled their eyes as the dragon descended for an attack.

"Dragon attack!" one of the snakes shouted. A deafening roar shuddered through Michaela as she severed the first rope, causing the whole place to fall to the side, screaming snakes falling through the branches. They circled the house and cut the second rope, the place crumbling even more.

Lloyd grabbed the edge just before he went tumbling over the edge and glanced up at the dragon, spotting the brightly colored ninja that were seated on her back. "I said no ninja!" he shouted. "Attack!"

"Everyone, retreat!" Skales ordered, sending the snakes into a frenzy. Just as the dragon went to cut the last rope Skales looked at Cole. "You! Will obey, my every command," he said, putting Cole back under his control.

"I will obey, your every command," he murmured, bowing slightly. He began to force his way to the front of the dragon. "Step aside," he growled to Kai, shoving him so hard he would've fallen off if Zane hadn't caught him. Cole yanked hard upwards, causing Michaela to veer away from the cord.

"Cole! What are you doing!?" Jay shouted.

 _Kai, stop him, help me!_ Michaela begged as she swerved all over the place.

"Don't go," Lloyd begged Skales. "We have to protect my tree house fortress."

"Your tree houssse?" Skales said skeptically. "It'sss about time we did thisssss!"

"Did what?" Lloyd said right before Skales opened a trap door an sent him tumbling into a cage.

"Now to get the ssstaff," Skales ordered the rest of the snakes.

Meanwhile, Michaela was all over the place with the ninja holding on for dear life.

"What do we do?" Kai asked. "We can't risk using our weapons on the back of a dragon."

"Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" Zane said.

"Yeah, but the staff's back at the monastery," Jay said, holding tight as Michaela did yet another loop.

They were about to give up when the sound of a flute came through the air, stopping Cole and giving Micaela enough control to cut the last cord. "W-where am I?" Cole asked. "What are we doing?"

"We're getting out of here," Nya replied from the back of Kai's dragon.

The two dragon's took off back in the direction of the monastery, each of them nodding politely to the other. "That flute!" Kai exclaimed.

"It cancels their powers!" Jay realized.

"It's as old as the Serpentine themselves," Sensei Wu explained. "But we must hurry, the monastery's unguarded. Quickly!"

* * *

They arrived at the monastery only to find that the entire place had been burned to the ground. "We're too late!" Kai exclaimed. "Those snakes!"

The rest of the dragons were still in their pens, roaring in panic as the flames crackled behind them. "Rocky!" Cole called in alarm.

Michaela followed Flame into the center of the monastery and lowered her wing so that the ninja could climb off. Cole jumped off immediately and ran to the dragon pens. The rest of the ninja jumped off as Cole released the dragons. Kai looked around the place and whipped off his hood. "Our home..."

"Shard! Put this out!" Zane called up to his dragon. In a matter of moments the fire was extinguished by his icy breath.

"The training equipment, gone!" Zane eventually said in disbelief.

"Agh, video games! Gone!" Jay yelled dramatically, burying his face into Zane's shoulder.

"They stole their staff back!" Sensei Wu said darkly.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked. Rocky started nudging his shoulder and he stroked his muzzle in an attempt to calm down.

Kai bent down and picked up part of the rubble, glaring at it. _Kai, calm down,_ Michaela growled softly. _Don't do anything rash..._

He snapped the piece in his hand. "If you hadn't followed that silly bird _none_ of this would've happened!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at Zane.

"Kai..." Sensei Wu said in warning.

"No Sensei, he's right!" Jay snapped, marching up to Zane. "Because of you my high score has been deleted!"

"This, is a teaching moment," Zane stammered. "We must learn from this."

"A teaching moment? What's wrong with you?!" Cole shouted. "Don't you get it? EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

"Enough!"

The ninja turned to their Sensei after his sudden outburst. "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once."

The three ninja hung their heads. "I'm sorry Zane I-" Kai started but Zane was nowhere to be found.

"Zane?" Jay called. Sensei Wu turned and saw Zane flying on his dragon out into the distance.

* * *

The snakes marched back into their den, Lloyd tied up and Skales carrying the staff. "Do something General!" Lloyd whispered to the snake beside him. "You're- you're still under my control, right?"

"Enough!" he shouted. "I am the General!" Skales turned to face him. "You will return my ssstaff, at once!"

Skales looked at the staff, then back at the General. "No!"

The other snakes started hissing nervously. "You dare challenge my command?" Slithraa hissed in disbelief. Lloyd smirked and looked at Skales.

"Ssslither Pit, Ssslither Pit, Ssslither Pit, Ssslither Pit!" the crowd of snakes started chanting, clearly looking forward to what would happen next.

"I guesss we will have to fight for it," Skales, mused dangerously. "In... the Ssslither Pit!"

The snakes began cheering wildly as Lloyd looked nervously around.

Skales handed the staff over to another snake and marched into the ring of snakes. "Winner getsss the ssstaff and leadsss the tribe," the announcer called out. "You know the rulesss, there are none! But in the Ssslither Pit, whatever I say goesss." Skales and Slithraa nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright. Fight!"

The two circled each other, Slithraa attempting to trip Skales with his tail. Skales tried to punch Slithraa, but he caught Skales hand and tried to punch Skales back, but Skales spun around and got him in the jaw. Lloyd was tied to a ice stalagmite when he looked to the side and saw a map in the hand of a frozen snake skeleton. He began to reach for it glancing at the snake guard from time to time.

"Two weaponsssss!" The announcer shouted and pulled a lever, lowering a weapons rack from the ceiling. Slithraa chose a shield and a pick-ax while Skales chose a sword and a katana.

Slithraa threw the pick-ax at Skales, who easily dodged it. It smashed into the ice wall behind him, loosening some stalactites above Slithraa making him raise his shield to defend himself.

"Side winder!" The floor beneath the two snakes began tipping back and forth. Lloyd kept reaching for the map and eventually got it, sticking it in his back pocket.

"Go, General, go!" The guard looked over at Lloyd and, seeing nothing wrong, turned back to the match. Slithraa started to attempt to hypnotize Skales, only to be kicked in the face. Skales began to slash at Slithraa with his two blades. He then began to move in a almost fluid motion, slowly moving closer to Slithraa. He stopped suddenly and ran up to Slithraa, hitting him hard in the head.

The snakes watching gasped in amazement. "He used Fang-Kwon-Do!" one of them exclaimed.

"Get up. Get up!" Lloyd shouted at the fallen general. He tried to get up but then fell back, defeated.

"We have a winner!" the announcer shouted raising Skales' hand in the air. He handed him the staff and stepped back. Skales began to glow gold, and Slithraa glowed silver. Slithraa gasped in horror as Skales' legs began to join together and turn into a tail as Slithraa's tail began to fade. The snakes began to chant Skales name as he raised his staff.

"You will be loyal to me now!" Skales hissed, pointing at Slithraa with the staff.

"I, will do, as you command," he muttered, defeated. Lloyd's face contorted in horror as he watched the scene in front of him.

"You!" Skales shouted at Lloyd. "Leave and never return!" Lloyd backed up, terrified.

* * *

The three ninja, along with Wu, Nya, and the dragons were camped on a mountain trying to cook something over a fire.

"What are we eating again?" Kai asked, looking at the stuff as though it could come to life and kill him.

"Uh, mud newt," Cole answered, his voice wavering a little. "Not bad, for something that lives underground."

"What?" Jay spat it out and threw it on the ground. He tossed a rock into a can that was by the dragons. "Yeah, a new high s-sc-score!" he shouted sarcastically. The dragons huffed in annoyance and Michaela just rolled her eyes.

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have," Wu told his pupils.

"What do we have?" Cole asked. "Our home is gone."

"You know, I don't miss our home," Kai said, his head low. "What I really miss, is Zane."

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "I miss Zane."

"Zane?" Nya asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Zane. You know," Jay said. "White ninja. The smart, strange one?"

"No. Zane!" Nya shouted, pointing behind them to Zane walking down the path.

"Zane!" They all shouted, walking forward to meet him.

"Zane!" Jay said with a sigh of relief. "We're so sorry for everything we said. We're a team, and that means we're all responsible."

"You don't need to apologize to me," Zane assured them.

"But what about all those awful things we said?" Kai asked. "Isn't that why you left?"

"Of course not," Zane exclaimed. "I saw the falcon again and I followed him."

"That's our Zane," Cole chuckled.

"We're happy to have you back," Nya said as they gave him a hug.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" he asked. They all laughed.

"Yes Zane," Sensei Wu replied. "We would love for you to make dinner."

"But I already made it," Zane said. "Come, I want to show you what I've found. I think you will all be pleased."

The ninja looked at each other in confusion before following Zane. Michaela had also gotten up and walked behind them. They walked in silence until Zane stopped suddenly. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon," Zane said to the group. "I think he's trying to show us the path we need to take."

They kept walking until they came in sight of a red ship with a dragons head at the front. "Our new home," Zane said amid the gasps of wonder from the others.

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asked in wonder.

"Cobbler berry," Zane answered. "Oh, and I made myrtle berry, and apple, and..."

The ninja rushed down to the ship leaving Zane, Sensei Wu, and Michaela alone. "I am proud of you Zane," Sensei Wu said. "One day I promise, we will find your family."

"But, I've already found them," he replied. Michaela huffed and rubbed Zane's hand. He chuckled and pet her nose.

"I feel there's more to you than meets the eye," Sensei said. "There's something special about you Zane." Michaela nodded in agreement.

"Sensei," Zane asked, "will I become the green ninja?"

"It's too early to tell," Wu admitted. "But if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie." Wu and Zane slowly walked to the ship while Michaela sat down and looked at the setting sun.

Inside the ship they were having a great time, all of them were laughing and there seemed what looked like the beginnings of a food fight. But watching them from nearby, was Lloyd. He sighed and turned to walk away and jumped when he found a dragon staring him in the eyes. It's pupils narrowed, and Lloyd felt glued to the spot as a presence filled his mind. The dragon eventually broke eye contact and purred.

 _Lloyd,_ a strangely familiar voice echoed in his head. In a flash of light the dragon disappeared and in its spot stood the grey ninja. "We meet again."

 **Another chapter done. I hope you are all enjoying this, because I am! Please remember to review, it means a lot. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Sorry it's so late, I have been busy. Any feedback that you all have would be appreciated, it encourages me to keep writing and helps me to improve future writings.**

 **challishanlon99: I will continue the story, I just get really busy and don't have time to work on it. I'm glad that you are enjoying it!**

S01 E03: Snakebit

The sun had just risen over the sand, illuminating the dry, barren land that the ship where the ninja were currently living. The peaceful morning was suddenly interrupted by a harsh sound coming from the ship itself.

"Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" Sensei Wu shouted over the gong that he was banging as he marched into the ninja's room. The ninja moaned in protest, throwing pillows and blankets over their heads while covering their ears. "In order to reach your full potential, we must greet each day as an opportunity!"

"Okay, okay, we're up," Kai muttered, jumping down from the top bunk and walking over to the window. "But if you want us to reach full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest?" He yawned as he attempted to open the blind, only to have it come crashing to the ground.

"You call that rest?" Cole asked grumpily as he stretched. "I think my back has more lumps than the mattress."

"We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a headquarters, I guess we lost track of time," Jay began saying as he prepared to brush his teeth, pouring sand on it instead of water. "Since the Serpentine burned down our monastery, I'm just glad to have a roof over our head..." he was interrupted as he realized his mistake and began to spit the sand and toothpaste out of his mouth.

"What is our lesson today, Sensei?" Zane asked, striking several poses. "Mastering the strike of the Scorpion, or perhaps the grace of-" He too was cut off when the floor gave way underneath him, coughing as a wave of dust rose.

"I think today's lesson will be chores," Wu said.

"Chores?!" the four of them exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ninja fight, Sensei. They do not clean," Cole protested.

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from," Sensei began to lecture. "And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it." He finished his speech with one last bang of his gong before leaving.

After he left, Cole turned and helped Zane get out of the hole. "Agh, this place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up," Kai huffed as he slipped on the Necklace of Life that he had picked up.

"Unless we put more than our backs into it, huh?" Jay suggested with a wink.

* * *

Cole jumped into one of the rooms that was filled with junk. "Ninja-GO!" he shouted, using his Spinjitzu to pick up the items and bring them outside with a large sign saying 'GARAGE SALE'. He looked over his work proudly when he felt something nudge his shoulder. He turned to see the dragon Michaela standing there, her gold eyes glittering. "Hey girl," he said. "Do you need something?"

Her eyes narrowed, boring into his so intensely into his that he couldn't move. Her presence filled his mind and as suddenly as it started, it ended. He blinked rapidly and jumped when a voice spoke to him. _Cole, is there any way I can help?_

"Um, uh, w-was that you, Michaela?" he stammered nervously.

She snorted in annoyance. _Is there anyone else here?_

"Well then, um, not at the moment, but later, maybe?" Cole said uncertainly.

Michaela huffed in a way that sounded almost like someone chuckling. _Well, when you know, let me know. I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

Kai and Zane entered the room together. Zane threw his Shurikins of Ice at the wall, freezing the entire room floor to ceiling. Kai whipped out his Sword of Fire, melting the section nearest to him.

"Ninja-GO!" the two of them shouted, using Spinjitzu to melt the entire room and remove the dust.

* * *

Kai and Cole were working on a small electrical box, attempting to turn on the power. Jay walked up to a sheet and pulled it off, revealing an even larger electrical box. He stepped back and charged up his Nunchucks of Lightning, striking the box and causing it to hum to life and turn on the lights. Cole and Kai turned and fist bumped each other, thinking that they were the cause of the power.

* * *

The four of them were up on the deck attempting to open the sails. Michaela saw them struggling and picked up the rope behind them, successfully yanking it open and yanking the ninja off their feet. They looked up at her in annoyance and she just gave them a dragon shrug and sheepish smile.

"Ninja-GO!" Jay shouted, as he then used his Spinjitzu on the upper deck to remove the dust that was thickly caking the deck.

* * *

Sensei Wu walked into the room with Nya close behind, his eyes widening in surprise. The ninja were all playing a video game; Kai, Cole, and Jay sitting while Zane stood. "What took you so long?" Kai asked cheekily.

"Wow!" Nya chuckled. "This place looks amazing! You guys did all this?"

"Ninja don't just fight, Nya. We clean!" Cole explained proudly.

"Oh, you have exceeded my expectations," Sensei Wu told them. "But can you keep it up?" There was the sound of a car honking and a dragon growling outside and Nya turned her head towards the commotion and walked to the window. A car drove across the sand, and as soon as they got in sight she recognized them as Jay's parents.

"It looks like we're about to have some visitors, " Nya told the others. "And loud ones at that."

"Ugh, it's my parents," Jay huffed. "Please, if they start yapping, just don't get 'em going, okay? They don't know when to quit, and if you start talking then they'll start talking and suddenly half the day is gone before you know it and it's not-"

"We get it! They talk a lot," Kai said cutting him off. "The cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The car bumped to a halt on the pile of junk that Cole had left outside. "Oh, heh. Take a note, Edna," Jay's father, Ed, said as he looked over the hood of the car. "Either better brakes or a better bumper." He was about to continue when, with a mighty roar, Michaela lunged at the car and landed on the hood, her two front legs shoving the front into the sand, lifting the back end into the air. She snarled and growled lowly, showing her teeth to the poor, startled couple.

"Michaela!" Kai yelled. "Get off the car!"

 _But they're trespassing,_ she growled. _Who knows if they can be trusted?_

"We understand," Cole said sternly. "Now do as he said and GET OFF THE CAR!"

The ninja looked at Cole strangely as she reluctantly got off the car. "Since when could you understand her?" Zane asked in confusion.

"It's a long story," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry about that Mom and Dad," Jay said hurriedly as he rushed over to them. "She's new and seems to be overprotective."

"Oh, that's okay dear," Edna said as she brushed herself off. "We appreciated the enthusiasm."

"What are you guys doing here?" Jay asked, getting right to the point.

"It's just been so long since we've heard from you," she said.

"Ma, I called you two days ago," Jay replied.

"Well, it's not soon enough son," Ed replied. "When are you coming out to the junkyard again? You say you're coming and ya don't."

"Daaad, do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?" Jay asked annoyed.

"Oh, he hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard," Edna explained. Then she noticed Nya. "Oh... and who are you?" she gasped. "You are so cute! You are just my sons type!"

" _Mom!"_ Jay hissed.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Nya said nervously. "I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you a tour. He worked very hard on it."

"We'd love a tour!" The two exclaimed enthusiastically. Jay sighed and face-palmed.

* * *

"And this is the bridge," Jay hurriedly explained. "This extends into a periscope," he motioned to a metal cylinder and demonstrated. "And this... if a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night..."

"A neuro apparatus to read their minds?!" his mother asked excitedly, cutting him off.

"An audio appliance to make them talk?" his father asked as well.

"No," Jay answered. "A cappuccino machine."

"Ha, amazing son!" his father exclaimed. "We're so proud of you."

"Why don't you tell them about the button?" Cole suggested as he walked into the room, gesturing to a red button that was alone on a dashboard.

"Hehe," he chuckled nervously. "It's not ready yet." He gave a pointed look at Cole.

"Ooh, what's the button?" Edna asked curiously.

"He's working on a special defense system," Zane replied.

"Something every ninja headquarters needs," Kai added.

"Oh, really? What does it do?" Ed asked, walking up to get a closer look at it. "Can I help?"

"No!" Jay said hurriedly, pushing him back from the machine. "It's okay, I don't need your help dad. Let's just leave it alone. Hey look at the time!" He looked at his imaginary watch and began to usher his parents to the exit. "Don't ya need to get back before it gets dark? I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there."

"Uh, I, uh, suppose we could get back," Ed said reluctantly.

"Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time," Cole said as he came up and hit Jay on the shoulder.

"Oh, if you thought that was good, wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow," Edna said as Nya walked up to them.

"Snakes Ma, snakes!" Jay reminded her, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay, we're going, we're going," she assured him.

They all went outside to see them off and Michaela joined them. She still seemed uneasy about them, almost like she was sensing Jay's discomfort. Ed and Edna got into their car and started the engine. "So you promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father?" Edna asked, waving as they backed up.

"Yes, I promise," Jay growled, "but only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt, it's getting dark. Uh, your headlights are working, right?"

They turned on the lights, effectively blinding everyone and making them cover their eyes.

"Eh heh, like em'?" Ed asked. "I used a little extra juice." He turned off the lights. "Bye son, I couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya with ya, will ya? I can see why you like her," Edna shouted as they left.

" _Mom!_ " Jay hissed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of, kissing pillows," Sensei Wu chuckled, causing the rest of them to laugh and Jay to throw up his arms and walk away.

* * *

"Now I don't think he's coming, dear," Ed said as they drove home.

"Oh stop it Ed, he's coming," Edna insisted.

"Nahh, he doesn't need us anymore," he argued. "I just have to remember that, right it down for me, would ya?"

"Oh, deal," she replied, writing it down in her notebook. "Lights dear, it's getting dark."

"Oh, right, heh, thanks sugarplum."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, there was an ancient graveyard that was shrouded in fog with a red eye in the arch above it. Lloyd shone his flashlight on it before walking in. "It's not scary," he muttered, nervously looking this way and that. "Um, maybe just a little bit."

"I like scary, yeah," he said, his voice not that convincing. "That's it. I'm the son of the dark lord, I love the dark."

"I-I eat this stuff for breakfast... AHHHH!" he turned around and screamed when he saw what he thought was two massive snake heads together. He shone his flashlight on it to find out that it was just a tree. "I'm gonna make those Hypnobri pay for betraying me," he said as he looked at the map that he had taken. "I have to find the Fangpyre. If there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake!"

He eventually made it to the foot of the tree. "Here, the mutated tree. I found it!" He crouched down and began to dust off the plate that was covering the entrance to the tomb. "Soon the Serpentine will know who their master is, and it will be I, Lloyd Garmadon!" No sooner had these words left their mouth than several bolts of lightning flashed through the sky, making him cover his head. He pressed the button, and snakes immediately began to jump out. His flashlight went out and the snakes began to hiss and growl. A two headed red and white snake with white eyes holding a staff with a red gem slithered up to him.

"And who…" "…may I sssay releasssed usss…" "…from our captivity?" The two heads asked together.

Lloyd was trembling and cowering before them before slowly getting to his feet and picking up the map. "L-loyd?" he answered. "I r-released you to make the Hypnobri pay for betraying me."

"The Hypnobri?" the left head asked. "Thossse hypnotisssing deceiversssss!" the right head exclaimed. "It would be…" "…our pleasssure."

"Oh, good," Lloyd said. "I'll lead the way. Then after that there's some ninja I want dealt with. Except the purple dragon, don't hurt her."

"It sssoundsss like…" "…you know…" "…what you want," the snake general hissed. "But the Hypnobri are ssstrong…" "…and we are few in numbersssss." "We need…" "…reinforcementsssss!"

"What did you have in mind?" Lloyd asked. The two headed snake began to smile and hissed cruelly.

* * *

A sign flickered above the entrance to a junkyard that read _ED & EdNa's scrap N JUNK. _Ed and Edna's car pulled up and bumped into a lamppost, turning on the light as the car turned off.

"Home sweet home," Ed chuckled, getting out of the car and picking up his toolbox. "And back to the grind."

"Oh, sweetie, you've been working on that thing day and night," Edna sighed as she went into their trailer.

"He ha, oh, well you never know when Jay may show up," he said hopefully.

"Oh, you're right! You never know!" she said, closing the door behind her.

Ed came up to a piece of metal and took out his mask and blowtorch and began to work. A shadow flitted behind Ed and he stopped working to look around. "Uh, Edna? Was that you?"

Edna opened the door. "What Ed!?" she shouted. "Are you hearing things again!?"

"Oh yeah, he, you turned on the security alarm before you left, didn't you Hun!?"

A worried look crossed Edna's face as she went to check. She opened the panel and flipped the switch, but nothing happened. "Must be broken!"

Suddenly the strands of lights that were around the junkyard turned off. Ed looked around in confusion. "Whoever's out there," he shouted, "my son knows spinjitzu!"

A hissing noise began, and snake-like shadows appeared on the wall of the junkyard. Ed ran over to Edna, who was still at the trailer. "What is it?" she asked. "Why are the lights out?"

"Call Jay Hun, someone's broken in!" he shouted.

"How about we wait until he calls you," Lloyd said from the roof of the trailer with the general Fangtom, the phone in his hand and laughing evilly.

"Ed!" Edna whimpered.

"Be strong Edna!" he reassured. "I won't let 'im hurt you!"

"If we plan…" "…to attack…" "…the Hypnobri…" "…we'll need to grow…" "…our army!" Fangtom hissed at Lloyd.

"And, uh, how do we do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Let'sss jussst sssay…" "…we Fangpyre bite off more…" "…than we can chew." Lloyd smirked, as if he knew what they were planning.

"Have at it boysssss!" the head on the right hissed the Fangpyre that were scattered throughout the junkyard. At his cry they began to sink their fangs into the various vehicles around, the poison from their fangs transforming the machines into living snake vehicles.

Ed covered his mouth in horror. "My creations!" he gasped. "Their turning them into-"

"An army?" "You are correct." "But we can alssso turn people too." The snakes advanced on the frightened couple, hissing the whole time.

* * *

Back at the Bounty, Jay was busy working on the button when Zane and Kai walked by with arms full of junk. "Sure have a lot of junk piling up. If only there was a place we could get rid of it," Kai said, making sure Jay heard him.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus," he snapped.

"Hi Mom and Dad," Cole said into the phone. "Of course, I'd love to visit. What kind of son would I be if I didn't want-"

"Ehehe I know what you're trying to do," Jay interrupted. "Okay, okay, look, look, look, I have promised to visit my parents, but there's a lot of stuff on my plate."

Just then Nya walked in after an encounter with Michaela. Jay chuckled nervously and wiped some oil off his face and waved slightly. "Hello Nya," he said dreamily.

"You gonna visit your parents today?" she asked. "Me and Michaela think it would be a good idea."

"Now you can understand her?" Kai asked in disbelieve.

"It's a long story," she muttered.

"Nuh, s-sure am!" Jay replied. "Just about to leave."

"Tell them I say hi," Nya said before leaving, everyone staring after her, then turning to Jay.

"What?" he asked. "So my plate's not that full."

The ninja went out to their dragons so that they could fly over to Jay's parents, but the dragons wouldn't move. "Ah, come on, Wisp," Jay said to his dragon as he pulled on his line. "It will be a quick visit, just in and out, nothing more."

"Hmm, it is as I suspected," Sensei Wu said as he walked up to Jay with a huge thermometer in his hands. "The dragons are molting; they're shedding their scales."

"What does that mean?" Jay asked.

"Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation," the Sensei explained.

"Will we see them again?" Jay asked in concern.

"It is hard to say," Wu replied. "But we need to allow them to follow their path."

"Rocky's going east!" Cole exclaimed as he walked up to his dragon. "Say it isn't so Rocky."

Zane looked at his dragon in sadness before turning to Sensei. "But what about Michaela? Will she journey with them?"

"No," Sensei confirmed as Michaela, walked towards Kai, Jay and Nya. "She has already completed her transformation, which is why she is so much bigger."

"Well, I guess I gotta go on this looong flight all by myself," Jay said as he walked up to Nya. Michaela snorted in protest when she heard this. "Sure be nice to have some company."

Nya nodded. "Of course we'll go, buddy," Kai replied.

"I could use a break," Cole commented.

"All you had to do was ask," Zane added. Jay sighed in annoyance.

Michaela walked up to them and huffed. She turned to Kai. _Get on._

They all began to get on her, but before Zane could she stopped him, making eye contact. Zane stilled, and then blinked in confusion. Michaela did the same.

 _There's something strange about you,_ she said, tilting her head curiously. _Something special._

"Um, thank you?" he was still confused.

"Zane!" Kai shouted. "Are we leaving or not?"

"Coming!"

* * *

The four dragons flew off into the sun while Sensei Wu played his flute. Cole sadly watched as they flew out of sight. Michaela followed the road on the way to Jay's parent's junkyard.

"Of all the days to lose our rides," Jay muttered.

 _I'm still here, you know,_ Michaela growled. Everyone looked at Jay.

"What?" he asked. "What did she say?"

"She is still our ride," Zane replied. "She may not be human, but she can speak and act like one."

"Why am I the only one that can't hear her?" he asked, still confused.

"I don't know," Kai shrugged. "I guess you'll find out."

Sensei had been playing his flute the entire time, and Zane was becoming curious. "That flute. You've never told us why it's so special."

"Long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground," he replied. "But over time, Ninjago's forgotten its ancestor's wisdom and now this is the only one." He then turned and began to play the flute in Jay's face.

"I get the lesson, respect your elders or else suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick," Jay turned his back on them.

"Hehe, perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear," Wu chuckled as they landed. Once they were all off, Jay looked around with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"It's quite," Jay replied. "My family's never quiet." The ninja pulled on their hoods and rushed into the junkyard, ready for trouble. Sensei Wu and Nya followed while Michaela jumped over the wall and onto the other side. Once inside the team was able to hear muffled screams coming from a nearby old fridge. Jay ran up to it and kicked off the metal bar that held it shut to reveal his parents, both of them chained up with tape over their mouths.

"What happened?" Jay exclaimed as he ripped off the tape. "Who did this!?"

"Oh sssweetheart, you came!" Edna said as soon as the tape was off of her mouth.

"Oh, you gotta get out of here, you ssshouldn't have come," Ed panicked. "It'sss thossse sssnakesssss!"

"The bite of the Fangpyre," Wu spoke gravely. "Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpent. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete!"

Michaela began to growl as a hissing, rasping sound filled the air.

"What is it?" Jay asked, looking up at her. She turned her head to him and for a moment they locked eyes. Afterwards a voice entered his head.

 _Something bad._

As soon as she said that a crane with a wrecking ball and a bunch of snakes came around the corner. The wrecking ball was green and black, and there were eyes and a mouth on it that seemed to be staring at them and the snakes were red and black.

"Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked as the four of them got into a fighting position.

The wrecking ball swung around and was aiming straight for the ninja. "Duck!" Jay shouted as he knocked his parents out of the way. Michaela was too big to move without hitting anything so she jumped into a pile of junk.

The dust settled to reveal that no one was hurt. "Oh, thanksss ssson!" Ed said.

"Lloyd!" Wu shouted up at a pile of junk where Lloyd was standing with the two-headed snake general. The ninja picked themselves up from the ground and Michaela rolled out of the rubble.

"Hello, Uncle," Lloyd smirked. "Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja, but Michaela you could've left at home. I could use some help taking out the trash. Mwahahahahaha!"

"How do you know Michaela?" Kai hissed in defence. Michaela glared up at Lloyd as he spoke.

 _Don't even think about it, _she hissed in his mind. Lloyd paled suddenly and shut up.

"If we want to change your parents back, we need the anti-venom from the staff," Nya explained as she pointed at the general. As they were doing this the wrecking ball swung around again.

"Second dose! To the dirt!" Cole shouted and they all dove down to avoid being hit. Michaela was not that lucky. Since she couldn't get away that quickly she got hit in the side by the wrecking ball. She snarled in annoyance and, in a flash of light, she disappeared and in her place stood the grey ninja.

"What the heck?!" Kai shouted. The rest of the ninja were shocked at what they had just seen.

"I'll explain later!" she shouted at them. "But you heard Nya. We need to get that staff!"

There was no time to contradict her since the snakes were coming in fast. Jay narrowed his eyes at them. "Nobody messes with my family!"

He charged the snakes and jumped up in the air, smashing down his nunchucks, sending the Serpentine flying.

"Ninja-GO!" He used his Spinjitzu on another group, and just barely avoided getting smashed by the wrecking ball as it passed over him. It got hooked on a piece of metal and got stuck.

"Ninja-GO!" The other three, including Michaela, attacked using Spinjitzu as well, plowing through the snakes like a hot knife through butter.

Meanwhile, it looked like Sensei Wu was surrounded. He only took one glance at the snakes before playing the flute. The snakes covered their ears, the noise hurting their heads. While they were distracted Nya jumped into action, affectively knocking them out. She ran up to Sensei, who had stopped playing his flute.

"I don't know, Sensei," she remarked. "I think we make a pretty good duet."

Loud music interrupted them. They both turned to see Lloyd and Fangtom with a boom box that was being used to drowned out the sound of Wu's flute.

"Young nephew!" Sensei Wu shouted over the noise. "Must I teach you which side you should be on?"

"Sorry Uncle!" Lloyd yelled as he turned up the volume. "Can't hear you!"

Wu was so focused on his nephew that he didn't notice a snake creeping up behind him about to bite him in the neck. Before it could, however, Edna had snuck up behind it and smashed it over the head with a frying pan.

"Yeah, way to go, Edna," Ed cheered.

"Ninja-GO!" the ninja shouted as they charged some of the remaining snakes, who turned tail and fled around the corner, only to bite down on the machine that Ed had been working on. The ninja spun to a halt, only to feel the ground shaking under their feet and they looked up.

Towering above them was a huge green robot in the shape of a person with a pair of red nunchucks. It glared at them with bright, glowing red eyes.

"Ah! What is that thing?" Jay shrieked.

"It wasss sssupposssed to be in your honor ssson, but, do you like it?" Ed said nervously, trying to lighten the mood. The massive thing glared at them and began to walk forward.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Jay spoke as him and the others ran from the machine. It swung its nunchucks, barely missing the group of them.

"Why'd you have to be born in a junkyard?" Cole asked as they continued running.

"I know. Tell me about it," Jay complained.

Just then the wrecking ball turned and faced them, its eyes seemingly glaring at them. It swung around and hit them again. They landed off to the side before Kai noticed something. "Uh, wasn't there five of us?"

Then they saw Jay. He was holding onto the bottom of the wrecking ball as it arched through the air. As soon as it reached its peak he back flipped off and onto the cab of the machine. Quickly he scrambled off of the roof and kicked the snake away from the controls. He got into the cab, and scratched his head in confusion as he saw that the control panel was a snake head that was hissing at him in anger. "Let's see if I can work this," he muttered, moving one of the fangs upward.

Meanwhile, the robot took a swing at the other four ninja with its nunchucks and Cole caught it with his scythe. "Don't worry!" he shouted. "I got it!" He continued to hold it up, although it was clear that his strength wouldn't hold up for long. Michaela was just about to turn into a dragon and help him when, with a whirr of machinery, Jay maneuvered the wrecking ball to smash into the robot and knock it out of commission. Jay jumped out of the machine and joined the others. "I told you, I had it," Cole said, slightly annoyed.

Lloyd looked down at the robot that was lying at the bottom of the pile of junk, and then at the five ninja, who had readied their weapons. "Retreat!" he yelled. As he said that a Rattle copter rose up from behind the junk and Lloyd and Fangtom went onto the platform and were carried off into the sky.

The ninja relaxed their attack positions as they watched the snakes make a hurried retreat. "He's getting away with the staff!" Nya yelled in anger, waving her arms around

"Now would be a good time to have those dragons," Jay sighed in defeat. The four ninja looked at Michaela.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I wouldn't be fast enough if all of you were riding on me."

"We still have to talk about that 'turning-into-a-dragon' thing," Cole said, pointing his scythe at her.

"Later," she nodded gesturing at Jay's parents. "But let's focus on the task at hand."

"It'sss okay, ssson," Ed gasped weakly, leaning heavily on Jay's shoulder.

"There is still a way," Sensei said determinedly.

"How?" Jay asked with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapons potential," Wu said, pointing at them. "Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"Augh! This is not the time to be cryptic!" Jay hissed in annoyance.

"He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves," Zane explained.

"Don't tell me I have to ride this thing like a broomstick," Kai muttered.

"Jay!" Wu interrupted. "Concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight."

Jay looked at his Ninchucks of Lightning determinedly, before he took a few steps back and swung them around in the air, getting faster and faster until, in a crack of thunder and a flash of light, he appeared sitting in a sleek blue jet. "Woah!" he yelled in excitement. "Did I just do that?!"

Kai looked at the Sword of Fire before he turned to Michaela and attempted to give her the necklace back. "You're obviously the chosen one," he said. "You should take it back."

Michaela shook her head and held up her hands. "Keep it for now," she said, a smirk on her face. "I think I can manage without it." With that, and in a flash of light, she turned back into a dragon.

Kai shrugged and swung his sword in the air, before flinging it up and, in a burst of flame, turned it into a bright red motorcycle.

Zane twirled his shruikins before creating a white and blue snowmobile from a block of ice. Cole followed suite and made a four wheeler from the ground.

"Ha! I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's been replaced!" Cole exclaimed while admiring the vehicle.

The four ninja took off after Lloyd while Michaela turned to Wu. _Do you guys need a ride?_

"Thank-you for the offer," Sensei said, shaking his head. "But we've got that covered."

Michaela nodded her massive head and flew off in hot pursuit of the others.

"Why didn't we go with her?" Nya asked, perplexed. "Does your flute turn into anything?"

"I wish," Wu said, glancing at the flute.

* * *

Lloyd and Fangtom were still on the platform of the Rattle copter when Jay roared by in his jet. "Woah! What the heck was that?!" Lloyd shouted.

"Oops, haha," Jay said to himself. "Overshot that a little." He turned the jet around and was just about to open it up when he saw Michaela gaining speed rapidly and heard her voice.

 _Keep going towards them as a distraction,_ she said determinedly. _I'll get the staff._

"Woah, you can still hear me?" Jay exclaimed.

He heard her chuckling. _Of course. We're connected now._

"That's so cool!" The two of them closed in on the staff.

"Duck!" Fangtom cried. The two on the platform ducked just in time but when Fangtom straightened up he realized something. "The staff!"

"Yeah!" Jay cheered as the two of them flew back towards the junkyard. "You got it!"

 _Jay, be careful or you might-_

She never got to finish because at that moment Jay lost his concentration and his jet turned back into the Nunchucks of Lightning. He screamed as he fell towards the ground.

 _Jay!_ Michaela yelled. She dove after him, hoping to catch him before he splatted.

"Jay!" Kai yelled up at him. "You have to concentrate!"

"I CAN'T!" Jay screamed, still falling.

"I think we're gonna have to catch him," Cole said.

 _It's up to you guys,_ Michaela said to all of them as she stopped diving and hovered in the air. _I won't be able to stop in time if I go after him._

"I got him!" Kai shouted, moving to get him.

"No, I got him!" Cole insisted.

"He's mine!" Zane said. But before any of them caught him they collided, their vehicles returned to their weapon form.

Right before Jay hit the ground; Nya caught him in Ed and Edna's vehicle. "Heh, nice," Jay said, thankful he didn't end up with a mouthful of sand.

"Aw, I knew I liked thisss girl," Edna cooed.

Michaela landed safely on the ground and turned back into a ninja. "We need to go!" she said, pointing at the mass of Serpentine that were heading right for them.

Instead the boys, being boys, decided to stay and fight. Kai tried to transform his weapon again but this time it didn't work.

"Huh?" he growled. "Why isn't this thing working?"

"Your weapon is an extension of your mind!" Sensei Wu explained as Nya pulled up behind them. "If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon!"

"Oh gosh, oh boy, oh golly, oh duh," Ed stammered. "Get in guysssss!" The five of them jumped onto the back of the vehicle and they took off.

"We need to get back to headquarters!" Jay said.

"Go!" Lloyd shouted at Fangtom. "They're getting away!"

"Come with me," Nya said to Ed and Edna once they made it to the Bounty. "Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you." The three of them went below deck while the ninja and Sensei Wu went to the bridge.

"Man the stations, everyone!" Jay shouted as he ran over to the red button.

"Jay, we better hurry," Kai said worriedly as he looked out the window towards the army that was rapidly gaining on them.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Jay chuckled, slamming his hand down on the red button. Nothing happened.

"They're gaining on us!" Michaela yelled.

"Ugh, I don't get what's wrong," Jay said as he frantically began to look inside the compartment.

"Uh, son? Maybe I could help?"

"Dad!" Jay cried. "You're okay!"

"You're darn tootin'!" Ed exclaimed. "Oh, let's have a look." He bent over and a few seconds later he stood up. "Oh, that should do it. Now try it."

Jay hit the button again, and this time something really did happen. The sails of the Bounty turned into wings, and jets appeared from the bottom of the ship. Soon enough, the ship was airborn, and the ninja took off into the sky.

"Nonononono!" Lloyd coughed as the ninja took off, literally leaving him and 'his' army in the dust. What no one noticed, however, was that the General's staff had fallen off the ship and made contact with the head of one of the Fangpyre soldiers. Fangtom bent over and picked it up.

"Thessse ninja…" "…they mussst be ssstopped!" he hissed.

"Oh, tell me about it," Lloyd muttered.

* * *

"We'll get you back to the Junkyard just as soon as we see the coast is clear," Jay told his parents back on the Bounty. "But stay as long as you'd like. It's nice having you here."

"Oh, take a note Edna," Ed said as he turned to Jay. "Of all our inventions, this one is our greatest."

"I already know, dear," Edna said as she threw the notepad down and embraced her husband and son. The others looked on, happy that Jay had gotten a happy ending.

 **And that's it! I thank you all for the feedback. Until next time!**


End file.
